My precious Enterprise
by TatsakuIsWriting
Summary: Petit One Shot qu'on peut considerer comme Crack sur Star Trek-Reboot- \Attention/! BoyxBoy ! KirkxScott Le capitaine Kirk s'ennuis ferme. Et pour remédier à ce petit soucis, il fait appelle à son fidèle ami et ingénieur : Montgomery Scott. Le capitaine n'est pas au bout de ses surprises.


Jim T. Kirk, capitaine de l'USS Enterprise, avait quitté son fauteuil de suprême commandeur sous le regard suspicieux de son second, Mr Spock. Kirk avait jugé que son équipe, avec qui il partageait la cabine de pilotage, était assez grande pour palier à tout éventuel encombrement durant le voyage, tout au moins pendant les quelques heures que le capitaine allait passer loin de son poste. En effet, le capitaine aspirait à un tout autre dessein que regarder défiler le vide interminable de l'Espace. C'est ainsi que Jim alla quérir son ingénieur en chef, Montgomery Scott.

« Tout va bien ici, Scotty ? » lança-t-il à son ami.

« Tout roule, capitaine ! « répondit de bon cœur l'homme en rouge. « C'est qu'elle est plutôt docile ces temps-ci, la d'moiselle ! »

La majeur partie de l'équipage, y compris Kirk, ne saisissait pas pourquoi Scott s'entêtait à parler du vaisseau comme s'il était une vraie personne. A l'entendre, le bâtiment rallié à Starfleet était une femme au corps de rêve, défiant toute concurrence. Bien que l'on puisse trouver cela étrange et dérangeant, personne n'osait le lui faire remarquer, car ce petit délire métaphorique faisait le charme de ce membre de l'équipage.

« J'ai un travail de maintenance assez particulier pour toi » dit le blond en le regardant dans les yeux, un petit sourire en coin se dessinant peu à peu sur ses lèvres.

Très professionnel, Scotty ne releva pas l'expression assez inhabituelle de son supérieur (quoi que... quand on connaît James Kirk, on peut facilement s'attendre à toute une palette d'expressions plus farfelues les unes que les autres).

« Un service de maintenance ? Je te suis plus là, Jim ! Tout fonctionne à merveille ici ! La p'tite dame se porte très bien !... »

« Je ne parlais pas spécialement de ton précieux Enterprise. »

« Ah bon ? Et tu parlais de quoi, si c'est pas trop indiscret ? » s'inquiétât Montgomery.

A ce moment, le capitaine saisit la main de son ami et la posa sur son entrejambe. Quasiment automatiquement, la main épousa parfaitement les courbes de son supérieur.

« Je parlais plutôt de moi. » lançât le commandeur, un large sourire aguicheur fendant son visage.

Le propriétaire de la main en face de lui faillit se confondre avec son uniforme tellement ses joues avaient roussies. Il retira rapidement sa main, tout gêné qu'il était, et balbutia quelque chose comme :

« Mais... Mais ! Mais ça va pas bien ou quoi ?! Qu'est ce qui te prend tout à coup ?! Le connard aux oreilles démesurément pointues et à la frange passée de mode ne te satisfait plus pour que tu t'en prennes à moi ?! »

« Dis-moi Scotty… Tu ne serais pas puceau par hasard ? » lâchât Kirk, éludant les questions de son ingénieur.

Le dit Scotty écarquilla grandement le yeux et repris une tête de rouge. Il essaya de se défendre.

« Homme de peu de fois ! Bien sûr que j'ai fréquenté et fricoté ! Même plus que tu ne peux t'l'imaginer dans ta cervelle de dépravé sexuel ! »

« Scott... » soupira le chef du bâtiment « Les relations fantasques et onirique avec les vaisseaux spatiaux et autres objets métalliques non humains transformés en star du porno dans ta drôle de petite tête... Ça compte pas. »

«…Et merde » souffla tout bas celui qui avait découvert la formule de la téléportation en distorsion.

« En même temps, si tu avais soutenu le contraire, j'aurais bien voulu t'entendre te dépatouiller, essayant de m'expliquer comment, dans le trou paumé et enneigé dans lequel tu étais, tu aurais pu trouver de quoi te satisfaire. Et je ne te connais pas assez glauque pour expérimenter ce genre de chose avec ton acolyte muet. »

Après avoir esquissé une grimace de dégoût en rapport avec la fin de la phrase de son ami, Scott prit une grande inspiration avant de laisser s'enfuir un long soupir sonore de capitulation.

« Ouais, bon, ça va, d'accord… J'l'ai jamais fait. Voilà, c'est dit. Satisfait ? »

« Plutôt, oui... Car c'est à moi que revient la délicate mais non moins agréable mission de te déflorer et de te donner goût aux activités à caractère sexuel. »

Une autre teinte de rouge vient se rajouter sur le joues de Montgomery. Il fallait dire que, dans un sens, la proposition était alléchante car Scott ne pouvais trouver meilleur professeur que Jim T. Kirk, connu pour son papillonnage intensif. Cependant la raison reprit le dessus sur la libido naissante de l'ingénieur.

« Et si je suis, par malheur, pas d'accord ? » se risqua-t-il.

L' homme en habit jaune s'avança alors vers son confrère et lui chuchota au creux de l'oreille :

« Si ça t'arrange, tu pourras crier « Enterprise » pendant l'acte. » dit-il avant de lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille.

Scotty, qui pourtant ne manquait pas de volonté, n'eut pas le loisir de riposter à cette attaque… Ou du moins sa réponse n'était pas sortie de la manière qu'il aurait voulu, dans les bonnes octaves.

« C'est toujours pareil avec vous, les vierges. Un moindre rien vous fait hurler de plaisir » commenta Kirk, provocant. « Si un simple mordillage de lobe te met dans un tel état, j'ai hâte de voir comment tu vas réagir lorsque je vais te péné... »

« L... La ferme, idiot ! Et... et continue... Mais s'il te plaît... Boucle-la. »

« Voilà qui est des plus satisfaisant, Mr Scott ! Je vais donc poliment accéder à votre requête si justement formulée. »

Il passa ses mains sous le maillot de Scott qui se mordait déjà la lèvre pour ne pas lâcher de soupirs prématurés. Cette réaction fut accueillie par un petit sourire de la part du capitaine qui était affairé à laisser des traces de son passage dans le cou de sa pauvre victime. Scott avait déjà les jambes qui tremblaient et sentait la sueur couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il fit un pas en arrière, collé par Jim, afin de se reposer sur une des colonnes métallique et de ne pas choir au sol. L'homme qui le dominait retraça ses lignes du bout de sa langue et remonta jusqu'à la commissures de ses lèvres.

« J'te fais tant d'effet que ça, Scotty ? » se venta-t-il, avant de saisir ses lèvres ardemment, sans laisser le loisir à Scott de protester.

Le blond colla un peu plus son corps contre celui de son ingénieur favoris qu'il sentait déjà fondre sous l'effet de ses caresses, bien que pour le moment plutôt « timide ». Kirk imposa son bassin contre celui de Scotty qui étouffa tant bien que mal un petit soupir d'aise, sentant les deux érection se toucher. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux noircis de désir du capitaine. Juste un cours instant, lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait été vaincu et qu'il cédait au caprice de son supérieur. Le blond reprit les lèvres de Montgomery pour un baiser bien plus passionné que le premier, lequel fut rendu par un Scotty en proie au désir qui montait en lui et qui faisait brûler son bas ventre. Le soumis murmurait le nom de l'homme en jaune d'une façon des plus sensuelles, ce qui avait le don d'exciter tant et plus Jim. Il le débarrassa de son uniforme et laissa des marque de morsures sur son torse, sous les cris étouffé d'un Scott qui avait déjà perdu pied. Sûr qu'il avait déjà eu des rêves classés X, mais aucun d'eux n'égaler, du plus loin qu'il pouvait se souvenir, ce que Jim était en train de lui faire, les sensations qu'il lui offrait. Le « suprême commandant » de l'Enterprise se délecta de la peau blanche de l'homme à son commandement en s'arrêtant sur ses deux boutons de chair, qu'il n'eut aucun mal a faire rosir. Il descendît jusqu'à son nombril et même un peu plus bas. Là, Jim descendit la braguette de Scotty avec les dents, parce que Jim sans la frime, ce ne serait plus rien. Très vite, le pantalon de l'ingénieur tomba à ses cheville. Jim releva la tête, le visage fermé et rongé par l'envie. Son regard était peu supportable pour le pauvre Scotty qui ne savait déjà plus où donner de la tête. Comprenant qu'il attendait son approbation pour continuer, Montgomery hocha la tête, donnant son feu vert à l'impétueux qui était à genoux devant son érection assez remarquable.

Le chef du bâtiment sourit et remonta une nouvelle fois aux lèvres humides de son partenaire. Alors qu'il lui imposait les siennes pour un baiser fougueux, Scotty passa ses bras autour de son cou et Jim sa main dans le caleçon de son soumis. En sentant la présence de son capitaine dans ses sous-vêtements, l'homme en rouge ne put retenir un long soupir de satisfaction assez sonore, satisfaisant Jim. Un petit sourire au lèvre et le nez dans son cou, le détenteur de l'uniforme jaune commença à le caresser d'avant en arrière, au fur et à mesure du débit des soupirs de son puceau de partenaire.

« Ça à l'air de te plaire, dis-moi.. Ça fait quoi d'être touché de cette manière par un autre que soi-même ? »

Scott ne put pas répondre à l'asticotage de Jim car sa respiration était bien trop saccadée pour lui permettre de sortir autre chose que des sons monosyllabique, entrecoupés du nom de son bourreau... ou plutôt professeur. Là encore, Kirk n'eut aucun mal à recueillir la semence de Scotty. C'était ça aussi le problème de le faire avec un étranger à la chose quand on est expérimenté comme il était. Ces bêtes là n'ont aucun sens de la retenue, rongé par leur désir et en proie au dictât de leur sens. Mais bon, on avait toujours la satisfaction de leur sucer, et ici c'était le cas de le dire, les dernière gouttes d'enfance qui stagnaient en la personne. Il porta ses doigts à sa bouche et les léchât sous le regard éprouvé d'un Scott déjà pas mal mis à l'épreuve. Accompagné d'un regard sulfureux, il les fit glisser le long du torse emprunt à des spasmes rapides, se dirigeant vers les reins de son compagnon.

Quand il sentit cette présence assez gênante en lui, l'ingénieur de l'Enterprise eut un sursaut et planta ses ongles dans la chair de son dominant, lâchant un cris de plaisir beaucoup plus violent que les précédents. Pendant quelques instants, le temps nécessaire au capitaine pour descendre son bas, il bougea ses doigts à l'intérieur de Scott pour le préparer à la suite qui arriva plus vite que prévu. Pris dans une profonde vague de désir, il prit assez brusquement le pauvre Scott qui n'était pas habitué à un tel traitement. Bête sexuelle certes mais gentleman et ami avant tout, Jim balbutia entre ses dent un petit « Désolé » à l'oreille de ce qui restait de son confrère avant de commencer à donner des coup de reins plus au moins violents. Les sueurs et lamentations des deux hommes se mélangeaient pour le faire qu'un. Cependant, au fur et à mesure que les mouvements de Kirk se faisait plus rares mais plus violents, Scott donnait l'impression de vouloir dire quelque chose qui ne voulait pas sortir, sans doute par pudeur. Mais très vite rattrapé par le plaisir qu'il prenait et par l'adrénaline qui avait complètement noyé son cerveau, Montgomery Scott hurla depuis la salle des machine qui, Dieu merci, était vide…

« EN… ENTERPRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISE »

Pris de cours, Jim s'arrêta net et le dévisagea, les yeux exorbités. Le pauvre ingénieur avait repris sa couleur rouge d'avant-acte et n'arrêtait pas de se confondre en excuses. Dans un soupir mêlé à un rire nerveux, le capitaine lâcha :

« Putain, Scotty... T'es sérieux là ? »

« Mais... Tu... Tu m'avais dit que... Si ça me mettait en confi... enfin si ça m'arrangeait enfin... » bégaya-t-il.

« Ouais mais de là à vraiment prendre ma remarque au pied de la lettre... »

« Dé-Désolé... M-Mais on peut… »

« Tiens siens, est-ce que j'aurais mené à bien ma mission ? » releva Kirk, tout sourire « Est-ce que je rêve ou t'es clairement en train de prendre ton pied ? »

« Oh la fEEEEEEEER... » commença Scott avant d'être coupé par une nouvelle série de violents coups de reins offerts par son supérieur, histoire de fêter sa victoire. Il lui avait volé sa virginité et en plus, Scotty prenait son pied, que demande le peuple ?

Après quelques derniers aller-retour au plus profond, non pas de l'hyper espace mais de son coéquipier, l'homme en jaune ce retira et le serra dans ses bras, tout sourire.

Après quelques compliments inavoués de Scott, ils se rhabillèrent et...

« Putain !… » cria l'homme au maillot rouge, à terre.

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui s'passe, Scotty ? »

« Je.. J'peux plus marcher. »

C'est alors que Jim fut pris d'un fou rire magistral. Voir un Scotty, d'habitude si sûr de lui, droit dans ses bottes, assis par terre, le regard apeuré et les jambes flageolantes, c'était le bouquet.

« Arrête de te fendre la gueule et aide-moi plutôt ! S'pèce s'abrutit d'capitaine de mes deux ! »

« Mais oui ! Stresse pas ! J'vais pas te laisser comme ça ! … Même si c'est dur... »

Toujours en ce bidonnant, le blond prit son ami en poids par les épaules et les deux homme se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie. Il fallut que Kirk déploie tous ses talents de diplomate pour expliquer sans expliquer à Bones ce qui arrivait à Scotty. Une fois le médecin convaincu de laisser une place pour du « repos » pour cause de « surmenage » à l'ingénieur, le capitaine alla reprendre sa place dans la salle de pilotage. Là, il fut accueillit par Spock en personne, qui l'attendait sur le pas de l'ascenseur. Ne s'y attendant pas, Kirk sursauta légèrement.

« Ah Spock ! Dites-moi, c'est logique de foutre les j'tons à son supérieur ? »

« Puis-je me risquer à poser une question d'ordre, je dirais, « pratique », Capitaine ? » demanda Spock.

« J'vous écoute, Mr Spock. » lui répondit-il, en s'avançant près de son siège, suivit de près par le vulcain.

« Que fait donc Mr Scott hors de son département et, par conséquent, de son poste qui requiert pourtant une présence continue ? »

Déduisant que son second avait eu vent par Bones de la visite surprise des deux compères à l'infirmerie, le capitaine du ruser une fois de plus.

« Relax, Spock ! On navigue dans une zone protégée par Starfleet et en plus qui est déserte ! Puis le p'tit Tchekov se débrouille vraiment bien ! Y'a pas de bile à se faire ! Et puis, un valeureux élément comme Scotty a besoin de repos de temps en temps. »

Non content de cette réponse, le vulcain surenchérit :

« Puis-je avoir l'audace tout à fait logique de demander un approfondissement? »

« Et ben !.. On a qu'à lui demander directement ! » répondit le blond, non sans arrogance.

Il appuya sur un bouton afin de joindre l'interphone de l'infirmerie et demanda à parler à son ingénieur :

« Ben alors, qu'est ce qu'il a, mon Enterprise ? »

Outré et surpris, Scott hurla à travers l'interphone :

« Ton Enterprise, il te dit merde de la part de son cul ! »

L'ayant mis sur haut-parleur, la réponse de l'homme en rouge recueillit la surprise mais aussi l'outrage du reste de l'équipage, ainsi que les éclats de rire tonitruant du capitaine.

L'Espace. Contré vaste et inconnue dont la tranquillité habituelle n'en finira donc pas d'être mise à l'épreuve. Dieu que pour certain, ces 5 années vont être longues. TRES longues.


End file.
